Find $x$ if $\log_9(2x-7) = \dfrac{3}{2}$.
Answer: Writing the equation in exponential form gives us $2x-7 = 9^{\frac{3}{2}} = (9^{\frac{1}{2}})^3 = 3^3 = 27$. Solving $2x-7=27$ gives us $x = \boxed{17}$